


Humor Outside The Bedroom

by Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone



Series: Begin Again [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Allison Argent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fox Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Mates, Multi, Nogitsune Trauma, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Regret, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Threats, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone/pseuds/Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone
Summary: Stiles has a secret.A single memory appeared in Stile's mind saying that that was protection as the door opened and two voices sounded.Mates"What the hell" He heard someone whisper.





	Humor Outside The Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. I've had this idea for ever but I kept getting stuck in how to end this. So I decided I'm not going to end this. At least in this book. So comment and tell me how you feel. Should I continue or is this a good ending?

The thing is that the wolves can make their faces become hairy and ugly as fuck, but other than that they shift all the way or they just can't shift.

Which sucks for them. But with Stiles' kind they all could shift fully. That keeps their kind a secret. From everyone. Even those you call friends. 

He just wished he could control his shift. It would be a miracle for moments like this. When Stiles can't get his emotions under control. And to think he was getting good at that before this werewolf shit.

                   ~•~•~•~•

Landing on the ground, Stiles hissed at the slight pain that raced up his legs.

Shaking his body he turned and gazed up at his window. Climbing down that dreadful tree is a pain in the ass. But that wasn't important. Getting to his dad was the goal.

He raced up to the front door and started scratching at the bottom as he let a pathetic whine that made even him wince.

But his heart beat to radically in his chest for him to care for to long. His pitch became higher as he looked around hoping the neighbors were still sleeping and not calling animal control again. He winced at that memory.

He could hear footsteps heading for the door and he whimpered as he smelled  _home,protection,safety._  The door barely opened before he went scampering inside and launched himself at his dad. His claws digging into soft skin underneath him. He shoved his muzzle in to the soft part between the shoulder and head, whimpering once before going limp. 

Hands clenched him to his dad's chest and ran soothingly down his back and between his ears. 

"Hey shh it's alright. It's okay." His dad whispered in his red ear and Stiles just nuzzled closer to him. Closing the door his dad carried the shaking fox to the couch.

His dad raised and settled Stiles along his shoulder where he knew would calm him the most because that was where his mother would put him when he was younger.

_Right next to the beating pulse._

After a few minutes later, Stiles nuzzled and starting licking behind his dad's ear. His dad took that as a sign he was calm again and lowered him to his lap. 

"Go get dress and we will talk about what made you freak out. You haven't done that for years." Stiles snorted. "And don't think you can hide up there either" The Sheriff gave him a pointed look.

Stiles walked up to his room and opened his bedroom door and glared at the window. 

He hated going out that way but _of course_ Scott had to text him _after_ he closed the door.

A few minutes later Stiles walked back down stairs and was greeted with a questioning look. "So" Stiles dragged out the 'O' and the sheriff raised a eyebrow unimpressed.

"You going to explain what happened or am I gonna have to make you tell me. And kid I am way to tired to make you so please make this easy.  

"Okay old man"

The Sheriff snorted 

_And That is where he got that from_

"Okay time to be serious, what the hell had you so freaked out?" 

Stiles rubbed the back off his neck and he felt his heart speed up as he thought of a way to tell his dad the news. 

_Gerald._

_Derek's message_  

"Um. Well you remember when I disappeared the night of the game and had you freaked out for a long while and I came back lied to you about the other team and said how they were sore losers and-"

"Wait" His father's injected. Seemingly calm but Stiles knew better. He grew up with  _the calm before the storm_ tactic and had it well known. Freezing as his father held up one finger, they met each other's eyes. 

"Repeat that. Now" Stiles eyes widened as he thought of the best way to put this. 

"And no lying by omission. I  _will_ know."

A knock rapped out on the front door and Stile's let out a sigh of relief.  Which turned back instantly with the look his father sent him.

"We will talk about this kid. One way or another"

The door opened and Derek and his uncle came into view. Peter had his usual V-neck goodness outfit that showed the werewolf muscles that Stiles could only dream about having. And Peter got them just from being born. 

_Fuck._

Stiles shrugged as Derek crinkled his nose and looked over at Stiles questionably. Peter raised an eyebrow but that's pretty much it.  Still not showing much emotion other than is  _charming_ Ignorance. 

_Charming? What the hell?_ Stiles' snapped out of his thoughts with a shake of the head to hear a question that made him freeze up. 

"Are you here for the same reason that made Stiles flip out?"

_Oh Hell Indeed._

Derek's and Peter's head whipped towards him and his breathe stuttered. Peter had his eyes narrowed as he sniffed the air and his eyebrows scrunched up before realization sprouted across his face.

Derek on the other hand walked over to him in three long strides and grabbed his face in his hands. 

Whoever thought Him and Derek would be here at this moment. If someone told him that this would happened yesterday he would have laughed in their face.

 "Was Gerald here? Did he touch you? Scott had said he saw him but I was distra-" 

Peter's voice cut in Derek's rambling. "My Dear nephew" Stiles had to physically stop himself from shuttering with Peter's smooth voice. "If you took the time to get your head together you'd realize that the smell in here is only of Stiles' anxiety and apprehension and of course his lovely father's concern. So stop sniffing the poor boy and settle down."

Derek blushed along with the two Stilinski. Peter muttered something and shook his head slightly with a smirk on his face. This also made Derek turn even more red which Stiles' didn't think was possible. 

This would be the moment where Stiles would usually make a dog joke but with the current situation he wasn't in the right mind.

"Gerald  _Argent"_ Stiles jumped at his father voice "IS this the same man who we have been chasing after for the last three months? What does he have to do with this?" Peter turned and glared at Stiles as Derek opened and closed his mouth a few times nothing coming out. I

"You haven't told daddy dearest yet Stiles."

Stiles winced.

"Shame on you. Your dad is supposed to protect you and he can't if you don't tell him of these small accidents." Peter drawled judgmentally.

"Fuck you Peter.  _Fuck You_  Derek.  _Fuck you both_ "Stiles seethed at him. "Why the hell can't you just shut up! Think before you say something! Maybe I was going to tell him that in private. Because you know what I was just in the process of telling him when you showed your ass here! So Fuck You!" Stiles eyes brimmed with angry tears and he could hear his own heartbeat along with the others in the room rise rapidly. 

His father scent went from a slight sour of confusion to a clean burst of realization to a burning anger that filled his throat. The other smells in the room didn't register compared to the anger bursting from his father and he was swung around to face him. The Sheriff's angry eyes met Stiles' and he felt them flash and he prayed that the others didn't notice but no such luck as he heard gasps.

Pain flashed throughout his head as his vision blurred and he felt the world spin. Breathing became hard and seemingly useless as all he could breathe in his father's panic.  He felt the shift ripple underneath his skin. 

More panic voices joined his father and he gasped feeling claustrophobic. Backing away from his dad. He worried about hurting him with his rapidly growing claws. His back hit the wall behind him and he hissed as his newly formed ear squished against the wall painfully.

He tried to speak but all that came out were yips as he gazed up at his father. He couldn't get his head together with the panic that was  overwhelming him. He was sinking to his knees and a warm hand was placed on his head. The grip was holding him to his father's chest.

Scrambling he minded his claws as much as he could as he ripped away from his dad and slipped under the couch effortlessly. The darkness was a welcomed comfort compared to the screaming away from his safe place.

The flashes of sound scared him at the point where he didn't want anyone near him. Not even his father.

Whimpering at the sounds of the footsteps he crawled backwards till he hit the wall and he curled into himself more. Breathing heavily he jerked back from a hand that had slipped underneath the space and he growled and nipped at the fingers reaching for him. A resigned sigh echoed then Stiles heard voices that made no sense to him. 

A single memory appeared in Stile's mind saying that that was protection as the door opened and two voices sounded. 

_Mates_

The Fox slipped into the front of his mind completely pushing Stiles back.

Nails clipping against the floor as he scrambled out the bottom of the couch as he launched himself for the second time that day and, this time not caring about his claws knowing he would be fine. Frantically yipping, the man stumbled as he came into contact with his chest,  He nipped at the neck that he had shoved his muzzle into. Gasps made him growl before a rumble deep in his throat as a hand ran down his head and down his back comforting. 

"What the hell" He heard someone whisper.

"Why did he just tackle Chris?"

Becoming more aware of the situation he shifted nervously and his tongue stuck out to lick hesitatingly. The man beneath him shuddered slightly.  

"Stiles?" The man above him whispered and Stiles bites lightly and nods in the man's neck.

Stiles shifted around still feeling wrong. Something was missing and wrong. Whining loudly, the hands running down his back comforting ,stilled as a shh-ing noise just made him whine louder. 

"What's wrong wit-"  _That voice_

He whirled around and the noise died in his throat. 

He heard voices talking over each other but it wasn't making any sense him other than is instinct telling him to find the voice that had grabbed his attention. Yipping when he heard the voice again the room suddenly became silent. Whining to hear anything since everything still seemed blurry for his vision. 

"Why the hell is Stiles' shifted?" Stiles whipped his head to gaze at a teen with floppy hair. "Did someone bite him?" The boy's eyes were narrowed at the man holding him and he bared his teeth but still registering that the other boy was a friend. He still looked away to gaze around looking for the missing piece. Three others stared at him but they weren't what he needed so he quickly looked away and he stilled. A middle age man caught his eyes and he yipped. 

_Mates. Mine. Mates_

Yipping louder he pawed at the air and started yowling when the man didn't move. 

"Why the hell is he staring at you Peter" Derek voice shook the shock and Peter started forward with a genuine smile sprouting on his face. Not his usual smirk. But a smile as he reached a hand and cupped it around the fox's head and Stiles leaned into it. 

"Because my dear nephew, Stiles is mine as Jennifer is yours and it seems like Chris was added to the equation as well."

Now that both of his mates were close he started to be calmer and able to process what was happening along with the understanding of the situation. His heart had slowed but it sped up again as he realized were he was. He froze, stopping himself from continuing to sniff Peter's hand and his awareness was coming fast. His breathing started up again but a hand running down his back made him start a rumble from deep in his chest. 

"What exactly does  _that_ mean" Stiles's dad voice caught Stile's attention. 

"Stile's fox is choosing his mate.  _Or_ in this case Mates. With an 'S' if you hadn't caught on" Stiles could hear the smugness in Peter's voice.

_Asshole_

Startled as Chris  _(Shit Chris was holding him) s_ hifted him around to hold him in a more comfortable position. Brushing along Peter's arm allowed him to sink his teeth into the smirking man beside him. 

"Shit" Peter's pain made Stiles flash a foxy smile.

_Now who's smirking jackass_

Stiles' nerves had calmed down and Stiles realized he had shifted back without thinking about it and was now standing completely naked (in a man's arms that was his dad's age). In front of his Dad.

Fuck.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Scott and the Sheriff both blurted out even though one of them knew  _exactly_ what it meant.

"And if it is what I am thinking I will  _arrest both of you_ before you _lay a hand_ on _him."_

 Stiles glared at his dad as a warning but it died in his throat as a silky voice responded to the threat. "I assure you Sheriff, I will never lay a hand on Stiles. In any way,shape or form." 

Dead silence met greeted the room. Even Stiles was silent giving as his fox was whimpering in the back of his mind. Then the heart breaking whine filled the air as Stiles dug his nails into Chris' arm and Chris grunted and loosened his grip on him. Stiles fell backwards.

Whimpering as Chris gazed down at him in confusion. Stiles started creeping backwards his body low to the ground but ran into someone's feet. Stopping him from moving backwards any further.

_His mate didn't want him._

But then Chris smiled sadly down at him. "You miss understand Stiles." He tried to hold his hand out but yanked it back as Stiles bit at him.

"I can't. Not now. Not ever because I am not the right kind of Mate for you. My history- My  _Past_ involves killing your kind. It was most of my life. And I also kill anyone who gets close. My Wife. My sister My _kid_. And I don't know how- I can't make it up not you or know how  make things right but I know this." Stiles whined lowly. "You don't deserve someone like me."

Chris eyes watered and he shook his head. "If  _You_ or  _Peter_ dies it would break me."

 A long moment of silence was broke by "I didn't know you were so stupid Chris." Chris turned to Peter to retort when he realized that Peter was staring down at Stiles in shock and it clicked. 

_Stiles said that?_

A stinging pain rippled on Chris cheek. Stiles was the one now staring in shock. At his hand. Looking up slowly Stiles eyes were filling up tears and Chris' heart ached for him. And judging by the whining from Chris' right Peter was feeling the same. 

"Okay I think it's time to leave." The Sheriff started following after Derek and Issac. Scott stayed for a second staring concerned at Stiles asking silently if we was going to be okay.

Nodding Scott nodded back and left softly closing the door behind him. 

The air had turned crisper as soon as the door closed but Stiles was to frightened to turn around.

"I agree with Stiles. You are stupid." Peter's voice echoed around the near empty room. At that Stiles turned sharply and stared at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Stiles watched as Peter walked up to Chris and his hand slipping behind Chris's neck. Gripping there firmly on instinct to a distressed pack mate he stepped closer as Chris slumped where he stood in Peter's grip. 

"But let me tell you something Argent. None of what you just said was your fault. None whatsoever. Your wife and sister death was of their own action and your daughter's was the result of the nogitsune. Not yours." Peter flicked his gaze to Stiles. "and not yours either."

Peter tightened his grip and brought their lips together in a gentle way before pulling back and staring into Chris' eyes.

Chris blinked at Peter along with Stiles. How is the jackass they both knew be so kind. 

Stiles thought back at how Peter wasn't that different as anyone else in the pack. He did anything he could to protect those who he had earned his heart and trust. Who earns his protection. He doesn't trust easily but if someone gains his love they will be cared for.

 "Stiles?" Stiles snapped back into the present. Peter's face was close enough for them to bump noses and his hands were laid on Stiles' face. 

 "Stiles? Are you oka-" Stiles reached forward tangled his fingers in Peter's hair and yanked Peter's lips to his. Sealing them in a tight embrace. Wrapping his arms around his neck he opened his lips and deepened the kiss. 

Slipping his fingers from Silk hair he gripped Peter's jaw and pulled away. He looked over Peter's shoulder and gazed up at Chris who's was staring at them.

Stiles stepped away from the older man in front of him and stepped towards the other man. Chris took a step back hesitant. Stiles smiled reassuringly already knowing the reason.

"You deserve this. I promise you." Wiping the tear that slid slowly down Chris' cheek Stiles leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Chris' "I promise." He repeated in a whisper.

 "Okay"

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to comment on if I should continue this or not!!
> 
> And comment to tell me how you like this.


End file.
